


Released

by Ribby



Series: Might-Have-Beens [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: A single act can change the future.
Series: Might-Have-Beens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214021





	Released

With Boromir secured, Aragorn ran to find Frodo.

He knelt before Frodo. "I would have gone with you to the end, but our ends lie upon different roads now."

He closed Frodo's small hand around the Ring, kissed his forehead once in blessing, and told him to run.

And then _he_ ran, reaching the clearing to find Legolas had released Boromir, as he had asked.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not."

The orcs would be upon them soon. "Boromir--will you follow me?"

"I will--my brother, my captain, my king."


End file.
